Powrót
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Powrót. Krótko i sentymentalnie.


Podsumowanie Kulminacyjnego Momentu – odcinek bodajże 11 SB2. Tak jakoś. Króciutkie i sentymentalne.

**POWRÓT**

Katakura Kojuurou gnał przez noc.

Ogłupiały koń potykał się pod nim i stękał, choć żylasty i ostatnio jeszcze wychudzony po dobrowolnej głodówce w lochu Hanbeia Kojuurou nie był zbyt ciężkim brzemieniem dla zdrowego rumaka. Jednak konie Toyotomiego, które zostały w zamku, wytrenowane były raczej do jazdy wolnym, marszowym stępem za potężną i zwodniczo powolną postacią swego wodza. Gdy Kojuurou natychmiast po wydostaniu się na drogę zmusił swego tymczasowego wierzchowca do jazdy w tempie dostosowanym do codziennego kroku wojsk Oushuu — czyli gnania na łeb, szyję i łapu—capu w ślepym na zakręty, pogodnym obłędzie — rumak nieco z tego wszystkiego zgłupiał. Dzielnie jednak niósł wojownika przez noc w okolice sobie zupełnie nieznane, a przez samego Kojuurou nie do końca dotąd spenetrowane. Jeźdźcem kierował jednak nieomylny i donośny głos instynktu, któremu zaufać mógł także wierzchowiec. Na obcym terenie, w obcym siodle, pod kojąco znajomym księżycem — Katakura Kojuurou gnał do celu.

Wracał do Jednookiego Smoka.

Date Masamune miał kiepską noc.

— I wtedy papuga mówi: o, ho, ho! — Chousokabe niestrudzenie próbował rozbawić towarzysza podróży, wymyślając coraz to mniej prawdopodobne morskie opowieści. Date coraz mniej na to reagował, kiwając tylko ponuro rogami nad kolejną papugą, ośmiornicą, dziesięciornicą, skrzyniami skarbów, syrenami i wszystkim innym, co pełen inwencji pirat akurat wmieszał w akcję kolejnej historii. Zgromadzeni dookoła ogniska marynarze Motochiki z pełnym przekonaniem przytakiwali każdemu słowu swego kapitana, niezależnie od tego, czy akurat opowiadał o locie Fugaku na księżyc, czy o tym, jak z hełmu Motonariego wykluła się gadająca papuga. Tymczasem zaś wojownicy Oushuu, dokładnie tak, jak zawsze, w pełni sympatyzowali z nastrojem generała, kiwali się więc posępnie przy ogniu, pomrukiwali żałobnie i roztaczali dookoła atmosferę chmurną i smutną jak jesienna mgła. Chousokabe, wsparty na wyszczerbionym w ostatnim starciu trójzębie i otoczony marną połową swojej załogi, a od ukochanego pokładu Fugaku oddzielony lądami, wodami i perfidią Mouriego, w porównaniu z Jednookim Smokiem prezentował się jako ta rajska wyspa szczęśliwości i ukojenia, pogodny niczym leśna ptaszyna, prawdopodobnie papugopodobna. Obserwował z głęboko skrywaną troską posępne spojrzenie ciemnego oka Masamune i, jak przystało na towarzysza broni, usiłował w tym spojrzeniu rozpalić choćby iskierkę nadziei. Szło mu to jednak gorzej niż marnie.

— A kiedyś, kiedyś okazało się, że wodorosty zarosły nam całą zatokę, normalnie jakby nas przez noc oblazły, tkwiliśmy murem na kotwicy i ruszyć się nie dało...

— Bo trzeba odchwaszczać regularnie — pouczył go Masamune. — Inaczej zielsko się rozpleni.

— Morze miałem odchwaszczać? — obruszył się Chousokabe. — Siecią odławiać pierwsze kiełki?

— Wszystko się da odchwaścić. — W oku Smoka zajarzył się jakiś żywszy błysk. — Każdą chorobę można wyplenić.

— O — rzekł ostrożnie Motochika.

— Nawet gruźlicę.

— A.

— I małpoludztwo.

— Och.

— I stonkę.

— Aha...

Zapadła cisza. Generał Oushuu wpatrywał się w ogień, pirat w generała, wojownicy w swoich dowódców, a księżyc jaśniał jak tylko mógł najpiękniej. Czegoś jednak nadal brakowało. Chousokabe westchnął cicho.

— Na szczęście okazało się, że to jadalne wodorosty... — podjął łagodnie. Date milczał, bez zapału wsłuchany w opowieść. Niewątpliwie był wdzięczny towarzyszowi za jego próby rozpogodzenia atmosfery, jednak żadne wodorosty — nawet najbardziej apetyczne — nie mogłyby wykarmić smoków z Oushuu.

Księżyc nadal osrebrzał ścieżki, a Chousokabe niemal trzykrotnie w różnych wariacjach wykorzystał swój repertuar opowieści o syrenach—gwałcicielkach z różnymi wariacjami. Przerwał z nadzieją, kiedy pojawił się Hisahide, jednak nawet taka okazja do rozróby i rozrywki nie wyrwała Jednookiego Smoka z ponurego nastroju. Doprawdy, najwyższy czas był coś z tym zrobić.

Coś tętniło.

Chousokabe Motochika lepiej znał się na trzeszczeniu pokładu, niż na patatajaniu zwierząt kopytnych, szybko zorientował się jednak, że coś nadciąga, i nie jest to ani oddział jeźdźców, ani krowa bojowa. Jeden koń, jeden jeździec. Wysłanie papugi na zwiad pozwoliło Motochice utwierdzić się w przekonaniu, że nie ma powodu do niepokoju.

Właściwie, to nawet wprost przeciwnie.

Nadjechał na spienionym koniu, spokojny i niewzruszony — tylko oczy zmrużył raptownie, kiedy w świetle księżyca mignął ślad po cięciu, wymierzonym przez plecy Smoka Date. Masamune odwrócił się, wciągnął z sykiem powietrze. Gromada żołnierzy wiwatowała dziko dookoła.

— Kojuurou.

Katakura milczał, spuszczając oczy — byle z daleka od pleców wodza. Chousokabe Motochika dyskretnie odjechał na pobocze, wyjątkowo zaabsorbowany szczerbą w ostrzu trójzęba. Masamune sięgnął ręką, by zdjąć hełm.

— Kojuurou...

— Potrzebujesz strzyżenia.

Cisza.

Hełm został tam, gdzie był. Chousokabe bynajmniej się nie zdziwił, gdy Date błyskawicznie poderwał wierzchowca do skoku. Zanotował w pamięci, by kiedyś koniecznie o to zapytać, po solidnej dawce rumu, oczywiście.

— Zbieramy się, wróg nie będzie na nas czekał całą noc! — zawezwał Jednooki Smok. — Nie marudź, Kojuurou, nic mi nie potrzeba. Nic a nic.

Poderwał swój oddział jak człowiek, który ma wszystko, a pędzi po jeszcze więcej. Motochika uśmiechnął się zza trójzęba. Dobre opowieści były w cenie. Katakura Kojuurou uniósł brew.

— Jeszcze o tym porozmawiamy.

— No jasne. — Uśmiech Smoka odbił blask księżyca. — Jasne, że tak.

koniec


End file.
